


Perfect Strangers

by Perfectlyadjusted



Category: A.P. Bio (TV), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Full Penetration (lol), Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectlyadjusted/pseuds/Perfectlyadjusted
Summary: Mac meets a hot dude in a coffee shop. They connect in more ways than one.





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before 13x01, following Dennis’s departure.
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, I can't believe I'm posting this :-) I've never written anything...saucier than a T rating before, so the prospect of putting this up is giving me minor heart palpitations. I just had to write a fic for this crack ship though. Thanks for reading, much love! <3 also my bad if there’s spelling or grammar mistakes, it’s late :(

Coffee shops aren’t Mac’s scene at all. He doesn’t like the grating sound of the coffee grinder, the headache-inducing fluorescent lightbulbs (or worse, the girly fairy lights that some hipster coffee joints are using these days), or the overly friendly baristas. He prefers dingy, smoky bars where he can get hammered in peace and, in theory, flirt with a few good looking beefcakes without a single millennial entering his line of vision. Today is no different, and as he waits in line at Friendly’s (seriously, how sappy can you get), he’s counting down the seconds until he can flee the place. 

He isn’t here of his own accord by any means. Dee had screamed, yelled, and kicked Charlie in the kneecap this morning-she’d been up for thirty six hours helping him avoid the Waitress-threatening to kill him for keeping her up so long. As Paddy’s head of security, Mac had quickly gone about securing the area; pulling the frothing Dee off of Charlie (who was covered in scratch marks), lecturing the two of them for several minutes about the dangers of sleep deprivation, and eventually deciding that the only way to restore order was to get Dee what she was loudly demanding: a triple espresso. And so, ignoring Charlie’s joint request for a “marshmallow sandwich,” whatever that was, he’d taken off to Friendly’s. 

Mac’s temples throb with the events of the morning. Ever since Dennis left, the Gang (though slightly kinder to one another) had become even more unhinged than usual. Of course, he thinks, they’re awesome. Unhinged in an AWESOME way. But still, they’re very difficult to manage and in spite of himself, Mac is impressed with how Dennis had kept all of them corralled so effectively. He sighs and tried to redirect his thoughts. Dennis’s absence is a psychological can of worms he doesn’t want to open while at the most obnoxious vendor in Philly. 

As the barista calls the man’s name ahead of him, startling him out of his reverie, he pauses. The guy who approaches the bar to receive his double-caf latte (Jack, the barista had said) is...cute. In the sort of way a teacher would be cute: coiffed hair that’s loosely curled, sandy stubble, and an interesting ensemble of grey sweatpants and a plaid cardigan. If Mac had been to college, he thinks, this man would have been the professor that everyone crushed on. As the guy turns to face Mac with his coffee, preparing to exit the shop, Mac sees with a faint twinge in his stomach that the sweatpants in question are just the slightest bit _revealing_. 

Damn, he needs to get laid...checking out a dude in _sweatpants_ , the least sexual of all clothing choices, is a new low. But still, the guy’s definitely attractive and Mac is suddenly wildly aware of his own heartbeat. 

“Uh-excuse me?”

He had had no idea how obviously he’d been staring at “Jack”, but clearly the man has noticed. He’s waving his hands in front of Mac’s face as if to say  _earth to creepy asshole_. His brain tries to formulate a rational reason why he’s been gawking.

“Can I help you?” Jack asks. He’s giving Mac the once-over, scanning him up and down, but at least he seems more curious than irritated.

Mac bites the inside of his cheek. What the hell does he say? Does he flirt? He has no idea how to properly flirt with men. He’s never really _tried_ it, not openly and certainly not expecting anything in return. And how would he know if this guy liked dudes anyways? The voice that usually suppresses his more destructive impulses is screaming at him to abort, the imaginary judgmental voice sounding a lot like Dennis.  _Shut up_ , he scolds it.

Jack is still staring at him, his chin now tilted back and his eyes squinting in silent appraisal. As Mac searches the blank landscape of his mind for a coherent sentence, he notices how pretty the guy’s eyes are: blue with delicate lashes, cold but with something underneath them that _could_ be interest? Mac hopes this isn’t just gay wishful thinking. He’s had enough of that.

“Um-I...I own a bar.” Mac stutters out, internally kicking himself for his lack of subtlety. Jack crinkles his brow. Mac’s eyes fix on his slightly parted lips. Damn, they’re pretty. 

“Uh huh...” Jack trails off, nodding. He holds out his hand and moves it in a circular motion, a “go-on” gesture.

“And-I-do you want to come to it...and have a drink?” 

Jack’s entire face scrunches in confusion. “I don’t know you.”

Mac hastens to introduce himself. “Uh-I-I’m Mac.”

Jack grins. “O.K. Mac, but answer me this: It’s also 11:30 in the morning.” 

Mac freezes. Idiot. His entire life surrounded by functional alcoholics has rendered him far too accustomed to casual day drinking. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Jack suddenly bursts out laughing.

“I’m just kidding! Jeez, your face...you were totally shell shocked. I’ll come have a drink at your bar, as long as it’s free. I’d have to be an idiot to turn down free alcohol in this economy.” He rolls his eyes to illustrate his indignity. 

Mac stares, then shakes his head in disbelief. This guy is actually cool? 

“Of course it’s free!” He stammers. “Yeah, it’s free. Normally we don’t give out free booze, but hey, it’s not every day I run into somebody so...nice?” He blushes at his own awkwardness, and his palms begin to sweat. When did flirting get so stressful? 

Jack raises an eyebrow. “Buttering me up, huh? Alright, I could use a couple of...friends in this town.” Mac’s chest flutters when Jack’s voice dips incrementally on the word  _friends_. Could that have been suggestiveness in his words? “I come here often enough to be at least a part-time citizen, and thank god for that. It’s a great escape from the shithole I actually inhabit.” 

Mac starts to ask where he’s from, but he’s cut off by the barista’s sharp “triple espresso for Mac?” 

Jack whistles. “Wow, triple espresso? I thought I was a caffeine junkie.”

Mac grabs the coffee, which slips a bit in his hands, still wet with sweat from his attempts to impress his unexpected new friend. “It’s for this chick Dee, actually. She was being totally crazy this morning and coffee is the only way to shut her up.” 

Jack smiles. “Well you seem like a good friend, Mac.” There’s an undeniable flirtatiousness to his tone now, and Mac decides that he loves when the other man utters his name; it sounds strangely mysterious and sensual coming from the stranger’s mouth. He silently thanks God that Jack doesn’t know his real name.

“So uh...should we go to my bar?” He clenches his teeth again at his bluntness.

Jack nods. “Lead the way.” 

————————

Paddy’s is dirtier than normal, probably due to the fact that Charlie has recently been neglecting his normal duties. He’s taken to holing up in his apartment, avoiding the Waitress’s incessant calls and texts. Mac isn’t necessarily complaining; while he likes a clean space, he also likes Charlie’s shares of the register, which he’s been collecting whenever the man skips work. He just has to find a way to live with the clogged soda guns, the grime-encrusted floor, and the glasses that are either dusty or completely smudged with fingerprints. Another upside though, Mac reminds himself, is that the deteriorating quality of the bar has led to a decline in patrons, giving him and his new companion a place to be alone. He and Jack are cozied up in a corner booth, enjoying modest-sized glasses of bottom shelf beer. 

“So,” his companion exclaims after a few silent sips of his drink. “How did you come to own this establishment, Mac?”

Mac smirks. The way Jack speaks almost reminds him of Dennis: a charming, prodding tone with just the slightest air of sarcasm, like he’s laughing at you but he’s also prepared to get you into bed if he’s feeling in the mood.  _Quit it_. The internal voice is back.

“Well, I bought this bar with Denni-with a friend, my old roommate actually. And my other friend Charlie also bought in, but he didn’t really want to own a business so much as he just wanted to drink beer and impress this one girl who works in this coffee shop. But we let him in and he’s our janitor. He bashes rats and covers our gloryholes. He’s a good dude.” 

Jack looks at him pensively. He seems genuinely interested in what Mac has to say, something Mac isn’t exactly used to. It feels...nice.

“So it’s just you, your roommate, and Charlie, huh?” Jack queries.

“Well yeah, but Dennis is gone. He moved to North Dakota.” Mac feels a pang in spite of himself, but he pushes onwards. “And then there’s Dee. But she doesn’t count, because she’s like, the worthless chick in the group. All she does is complain about shit and be a general pain in the ass.”

Jack smiles and sips at his beer. “I know that game, my friend. Every friend group has that ONE person.”

Mac smiles. “Yeah, man! You totally get it! We’re like, operating on the same wavelength right now, it’s crazy!”

Jack downs the rest of his beer in one gulp, his throat working as he swallows. Mac’s eyes fix on his long, pale throat as the man’s head is tipped back, his breathing rate increasing. There’s no denying Jack is a sexy dude, and Mac really can’t believe he’s actually having a real date with a real guy. He’s not sure if Jack thinks it’s a date too, but oh well. It counts in Mac’s head. If only he could find a way to bring them back to that flirtatious tone from earlier. God, how did gay guys do it? He takes a deep breath, his hands fidgeting with the hefty pockets on his cargo pants. 

“So, Jack, not to pry or anything since I know we just met, but how’s your romantic situation? You seeing anyone right now?” 

Jack purses his lips. “Unfortunately no. You know how I told you that I’m currently living in a shithole town?”

Mac nods. 

“Well, that town is Toledo, Ohio. You ever been to Toledo?”

Mac shakes his head no. He’s never even heard of it; he doesn’t really care to know what’s going on in that strange Midwestern area of the U.S. His geographical knowledge is mostly limited to the East Coast.

“Well consider yourself very lucky. The place is awful. I’m a high school teacher-“ Mac silently congratulates himself for instinctually picking up on the teacher vibe from Jack almost immediately-“and it’s a nightmare. I was a Harvard professor, for Christ’s sake. I’m supposed to be living large but I’m stuck in my dead mom’s apartment with a bunch of nerds in an A.P. biology class. There are about five decent women within the city lines to sleep with, and I don’t even have enough energy to pursue them what with all the time I spend trying to get back at my arch nemesis.” 

Mac stares, half flattered that Jack trusts him enough to completely unfold his life story, half concerned that the guy might actually be insane. He’s never heard anyone claim to have an “arch nemesis.” It’s the kind of grandiose speech he’s used to with— _don’t go there_ , his mind cuts in. 

“Your—your arch nemesis?” Mac asks tentatively. 

Jack scowls. “Yeah. Miles. That British son of a bitch took my dream job and made me look like a fool. But not for long, I’ll be exacting my revenge soon: swiftly and devastatingly.” 

Mac bit his lip. This guy was certainly weirder than he’d anticipated. Fortunately, though, he knew what it was like to want revenge on someone. He thought back to the time the gang had driven away and left him stranded at a country club; he’d wanted to strangle the pricks with his bare hands.

“Well, here’s to your successful revenge.” Mac lifts his drink, and Jack follows suit. Once again, Mac stares as his new friend downs the rest of the beer in one go. Mac kills his own drink as well, noticing that some foam has attached itself to his top lip. Boldly, he licks it with a slow swipe of his tongue, his eyes briefly meeting Jack’s. The other man maintains the eye contact unflinchingly, and the moment feels charged. Even if Mac may be imagining the flirting from his companion’s side, he’s loving the warm glow of excitement that’s growing in the pit of his stomach.

His entire life he’s pretended to feel this feeling with girls. They’ve flirted and twirled their hair, they’ve kissed him and touched him in the right places and he’d moaned at all the appropriate times, but it had all been hollow. Performative. Even as he thrusted into a girl, her fingers scrabbling for purchase on his back, he’d been unable to shake the desire to be in the living room couch with Dennis instead. Watching the curve of his smile at the badass action movie they were watching feeling the heat emanating from his thigh, so goddamn close to Mac but never close enough. And as he pounded the girl, staring not into her eyes but at the cross mounted on his bedroom wall, it was really his roommate he was making love to. 

 _All of that is a sham now_ , he thinks bitterly. He knows Dennis is gone, is fully aware that he had a new life and isn’t remotely interested in him anymore. And hell, a handsome stranger rolling through town, potentially flirting with him? Making him feel that something, that spark, that he's now not only allowed but ENCOURAGED to express? _Screw Dennis_ , he thinks. It's time for him to take a chance on something else.

Jack smirks. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

Mac looks up. “Sorry?”

Jack laughs. “You looked lost in thought there, pal. Am I...distracting you?”

Mac definitely isn’t imagining the flirting now. Jack’s voice had dipped lower on the word “distracting”, the innuendo obvious. His foot, as it happens, is also brushing against Mac’s under the table, pressing lightly yet insistently. Mac’s stomach jumps with nerves and arousal.

“Uhh,” he stutters. He’s searching his brain for a clever response; if Dennis were here he’d have the perfect line. His head is spinning. 

Jack licks his lips again. _God_ , they’re so remarkably pink and soft-looking. Mac bets they taste good too.

“Because if I am-“ Jack continues, “I really need you to let me know. We wouldn’t want you getting sidetracked in our oh-so-important conversation.” 

Mac is getting lost in his companion’s words, his breathing becoming increasingly erratic as Jack smirks at him and bites down on that perfect lower lip. 

“No, man, it’s totally cool. I’m just-I’m just-thinking about how long it’s been since I talked to another cool dude. I mean, Charlie’s cool and all, but like he isn’t THAT cool, and-“ he gasps as Jack leans forward in his seat and flutters his eyelashes in a way that _cannot_ be interpreted as anything other than sensual. 

“Tell me more about Charlie.” Jack whispers, his lips curling into the most indisputably seductive smile Mac has ever seen. It feels like his bones are melting under the guy’s stare. 

“Um, O.K. Well, Charlie’s the janitor, I might h-have mentioned that before-“

“Uh huh.” Jack nods, pseudo-concerned. He stretches his arms behind his head casually as his foot leaves Mac’s under the table. Mac freezes as his foot starts to make its way up his leg and into his lap. 

Mac makes a choked noise when Jack’s foot finds its target, the heel of his sneaker gently rubbing into Mac’s crotch. He blushes deep red as he starts hardening in his pants, the circular motions of Jack’s heel hypnotically arousing. Jack suddenly speaks and Mac gasps a little in surprise. 

“So-yeah, Charlie is a janitor a-a-and he’s my best friend, and uh-“

Jack cuts across his stuttering. “You know how I mentioned I was into women, Mac?” Mac nods jerkily, his head barely functioning due to the redistribution of blood to his crotch. 

“Well, I usually don’t do this, but I’m just going to come right out and say it. I do like women. But...sometimes I’m into something a little... _harder_. Sometimes I’m looking to get bent over and pounded. And Mac, I’ve just decided that you’re the perfect guy for the job.” He smiles, pleased with his own finality. His foot is still working on Mac’s clothed cock, which is starting to become painful in its confines. Mac himself, however, is gaping like a fish out of water at Jack’s words. No one’s ever been this forward with him sexually, not once. And the confidence Jack exudes, the cockiness; it's really helping Mac get turned on fast. It's now or never. Jack wants to get pounded? He'll gladly take that assignment. 

He looks around the bar for any stray patrons. Finding none, he promptly summons all the courage he has and leans across the table, cupping Jack’s chin in his hand. The man looks taken aback but pleased at the sudden shift in the power dynamic.

“You want to get pounded, Jack? Is that what you want? You want me to make you beg for it?” The words sound foreign to Mac's own ears, but he figures the other man might be a sucker for a little dominance. 

Jack’s eyes grow wide and bright. Bingo. 

“Yeah”, he breathes, looking absolutely enthralled. He likes being submissive. Mac thanks his instincts for the second time today.

It’s your lucky day, baby. Follow me.” 

Lifting Jack’s foot off his lap, he retreats into the back office. Jack follows suit looking like the cat who's eaten the canary. 

 

——————————————

 

The second the door closes behind them, Jack is on Mac with desperation so palpable Mac can taste it. As Mac presses him up against the door, lifting him just slightly as their lips crashed together, Jack groans into his open mouth, sounding utterly destroyed already. Mac can’t wait to make him scream. 

He has no idea where his sudden assertiveness had come from. Perhaps it's the years of sexual repression he’s been forced to endure, or the simmering heat from Dennis that still remains deep down in places he didn’t like to talk about, but it doesn't matter now. He has an actual hot guy at his mercy, panting and moaning as he tries to grind against his thigh, and he isn’t going to let this moment pass him by. 

Jack pulls back, his pupils blown out with stupid arousal. “God.” He slurs slightly, their bodies still upright and pressed together. “I want you to touch me.” Mac presses their foreheads together, his shallow breaths loud in his own ears. “How? Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

Jack’s breathing hitches. Mac feels him grow harder under his sweatpants, his sizable bulge rubbing against his thigh. _Thank god for those sweatpants_. “I want you to mark me up. Bite me, shit, give me a hickey or something. I want something to press my fingers into tomorrow to remember thi-“ He's cut off as Mac tilts his chin back and promptly goes to work on his neck. He takes note of how beautiful the skin is there, porcelain colored and smooth. He licks and kisses and nips at the flesh with his teeth, reveling in Jack’s moans and his needy, breathy pleadings of “oh god Mac yes don’t stop fuck yes.”

Mac smiles against Jack’s neck. If the man is getting off so wonderfully on this, Mac can only imagine how he'll sound when he goes to work on the rest of him. With that thought, he reaches down and palms at Jack’s erection, noting how perfect the heaviness feels under his hand. Jack groans deep in his chest, his head tipping back even further as Mac continues his ministrations, alternating between rubbing Jack’s cock and grazing his teeth against the sensitive spots of his neck. 

“We’re too-ah-we’re FAR too overdressed for this occasion, wouldn’t you say?” Jack pants, pulling back suddenly to deposit his cardigan onto the floor. His hands pull at the seam of Mac’s t-shirt. Mac smacks his hands away. 

“Hands off. I’m calling the shots around here, O.K.?” 

Jack’s eyes get wide again the same way they had earlier when Mac had asserted dominance over the situation. “Yes.” 

Mac gets an idea. He wonders if it’s too bold, but his mouth is already ahead of him. “Yes...what?”  

Jack swallows. He looks like a whore with his loose curls unruly and his neck all marked with the beginnings of bruises. 

“Yes... _sir_.” He casts his eyes down. 

Mac growls and pulls Jack in for another kiss, greedily licking into his mouth. Their tongues press together insistently, sending jolts of heat down to Mac’s groin. He pulls away despite a soft noise of frustration from Jack. The kissing and grinding is nice,  _very_  nice, but he thinks it’s time to kick things up a notch. He reaches down to unbuckle his belt, removing it from the loops and placing it on the desk.

“You have any talent with that gorgeous mouth of yours?” Mac queries. He’s enjoying this power play far more than he’d care to admit. Jack promptly drops to his knees and scoots so he’s directly face level with Mac’s hard bulge. 

“I do. Would you like to see, sir?” He looks up at Mac through his eyelashes and Mac feels another jolt of helpless arousal. 

“Yeah I would, baby. Show me.” Jack smiles and reaches up to undo Mac’s fly, but Mac gets another brilliant idea.

“Uh-uh, sweetheart. If you’re so talented, use your mouth for the whole thing. I’ll help you with the button but then you’re on your own.” He pops the button of his pants open and then removes his hands once again. Jack nods, stretching up from his haunches to grip the zipper between his teeth, dragging it down teasingly slow. Mac shifts a little as the heat of his mouth presses against his sensitive groin. As Jack opens his mouth to pull his underwear down as well, Mac leans forward and cups his face in his hands. He tilts Jack’s face up towards his so he can see the burning lust in the other man’s eyes, the most beautiful thing he’s witnessed in a while. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Jack.” He whispers, and Jack hums quietly, palming at himself, clearly desperate for some kind of friction. “Don’t touch yourself,” he snaps. Jack gasps. “Hands folded and in your lap.” He smiles as Jack withdraws his hands and neatly rests his folded hands on his knees.

“Look at you. I just met you not an hour ago and you’re already kneeling for for me, ready to do whatever I ask. You will do whatever I ask, won’t you?” Mac is on a roll, having far too much fun now. Jack nods desperately, his eyes wide and completely locked on Mac’s. Mac smiles.

“Good. Continue with your work, don’t let me stop you.”

Jack parts his lips again and moves to pull down Mac’s briefs with his teeth. He makes a quiet gasp when Mac’s erection springs free, brushing against his cheek. Wasting no time at all, he gives the underside a broad, slow lick before taking the head into his mouth and sucking, moving up and down the shaft with deliberate teasing pressure.

Mac grunts, the sudden stimulation a lot to keep up with. The wet, tight heat of Jack’s mouth is incredible, and he has to resist thrusting his hips forward. He doesn’t want to choke the man; not just yet. Jack continues his teasing pace, every so often pulling back to mouth at the head and flick his tongue over the slit. Mac’s entire body sparks and trembles; he feels like a live wire. After a lifetime of yearning for something like this, the mere sight of Jack’s beautiful mouth gently coaxing the pleasure from his nerves is almost enough to put him over the edge. 

Much to Mac’s chagrin, Jack returns to working languidly on the shaft. His steady pace is now too slow to even be called teasing, and Mac doesn’t have time for this. He grabs the belt that’s still laid on the desk behind him, placing it around the back of Jack’s head so that it’s nestled in his soft curls. Jack moans once around his cock and pulls off with a pop. “What are you doing?” He asks, his voice slightly raspy.

“I’m helping the process along. You O.K. with this?” Mac asks, giving the belt an soft experimental tug. Jack’s head is forced forward, and he gasps. “Yeah. Yes I’m totally, TOTALLY O.K. with that.” 

Mac smirks. “Good boy. Open up for me.” 

Jack obliges, his mouth once again wrapping itself around Mac’s erection. This time, though, Mac gives the belt a yank, and his cock is pushed down Jack’s throat. The man gags a little, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, but he doesn’t let this deter him, still sucking like a pro. Mac groans as he feels his cock brush up against the tender places in Jack’s throat, giving the belt tiny but sharp tugs to ensure he stays deep inside. He looks down as he steadily fucks Jack’s face, the sight truly magnificent. Jack’s eyelashes are fluttering again, this time not because of a conscious effort to flirt, but because he’s struggling to keep Mac’s girth contained within his slender throat. His hands are in his lap obediently, not touching himself but clearly aching to, and he keeps making “mm”-ing noises as Mac slides in. Mac can feel every contraction of the man’s throat, and he feels the excitement pooling in his stomach. He’s getting close to climax, but he doesn’t want it to end this way. There’s much more of Jack that he wants to explore.

He pulls away from the perfect mouth, releasing the belt from behind Jack’s head. The man sits back on his haunches, looking quite satiated for a man who had barely had the chance for proper stimulation yet. For a moment, Mac can feel their dynamic switch again as Jack sizes him up, smiling devilishly.

“What’s the matter, sir? You gonna come already? Can’t handle me?” Mac growls and gets down on Jack’s level, pulling him in by his shirt collar. He leans in to whisper in Jack’s ear.

“In just a second, we’re going to see who can’t handle who.” He bites gently on the earlobe and Jack shivers.

Mac stands back up, kicking off his shoes and discarding his pants. All the clothing that remains on his body is his old black t-shirt (far too right now due to his newfound workout regimen) and the boxer briefs that are still around his ankles. Jack licks his lips as he discards the shirt as well, showing off his impressive new body. He sits back in the desk chair, enjoying the freedom of nakedness. 

“Alright, baby. Your turn. Let’s see what you’ve got.” Jack nods and gulps, promptly shucking his shirt to reveal a lean frame with a light amount of chest hair. He has nice pecs, Mac takes note. And his nipples look wonderfully sensitive, he thinks with a shiver. He’ll get his mouth on those before this roll in the hay is over.  Jack kicks off his shoes and pulls his sweatpants off. Mac’s eyes widen as he sees that the man has been going commando.

“Awfully confident, aren’t you? Just knew that you were gonna get laid today?” Mac grabs Jack’s wrist and pulls him down to straddle his lap. “Of course you were gonna get laid.” He whispers. Jack seemed to love the way he breathes into his ear, goosebumps erupting on his shoulders as Mac began to grind against his bare ass. “Looking the way you do.” Jack’s erection is rubbing against Mac’s firm stomach as they grind, small drops of precome pooling on the skin as he moans wantonly.  _Slut_. Mac’s own cock is sliding between Jack’s firm, pale cheeks. The feeling is amazing, velvety and warm. It’s the smoothest thing he’s ever fucked, and he feels his own precome begin to leak from his slit. 

Jack leans forward and breathes into his neck. “Fuck me.”

 Mac grips him by the chin and brings Jack’s gaze to meet his. “Fuck me, what?” Jack swallows. “Fuck me please, sir. I need it.” Mac groans and brings their mouths together in a bruising kiss, continuing to rut against Jack, completely unable to stop. He’s reached the point of no return, and the sweet, sweet burn is eating him alive from the inside. Pushing Jack off his lap, he stands and kicks his boxer briefs the rest of the way off. Jack stands their eagerly, gloriously naked, awaiting instruction. Mac will gladly give it to him. 

“Lay down on the desk, beautiful. On your back.” Jack does, his eyes shining with excitement and his muscles taut with anticipation. As he lies down a little too enthusiastically, his hip pushes a pen holder off the table, scattering ballpoint pens and mechanical pencils all over the floor. Mac can’t be bother to pick it up now; not with his lovely companion spread out before him in such a way. Jack’s cheeks are flushed pink with exertion and arousal, his eyes half-lidded, his cock is proudly upright and leaking. He looks absolutely stunning. 

Without another thought, Mac pulls the desk drawer open, reaching inside for the bottle of hand lotion (Dee’s, the woman had the driest skin Mac he’d ever seen) and pack of condoms (Dennis’s). He squeezes a little lotion into his palm, and promptly spreads his partner’s full ass cheeks. 

He begins teasing Jack’s pink hole with his index and middle fingers, delighting in his moans and whimpers. When he’s amused himself enough, he leans over Jack and asks “are you ready?” Jack nods frantically, up and down. Mac kisses his forehead, noticing how it’s beading with sweat. “Perfect.” He sliced his index finger into Jack’s tight, tight hole, thoroughly enjoying the way Jack clenches around him. God, the heat, the overwhelming tightness...he can’t wait to get his cock in there. In keeping with his earlier plan to enjoy Jack’s sensitive nipples, he bends forward again to probe them with his tongue. As expected, Jack lets out a downright slutty groan, biting down on his fist to quiet himself. 

“Don’t worry about people hearing.” Mac reassures him. “I want to hear you, I want to hear you come apart for me.” He’s still fingering Jack, sliding experimentally in and out, to hit his prostate while lathing his tongue against his nipples. He wants to overstimulate the man, wants Mac to be the only thing he's thinking about. Jack cries out as Mac adds a second finger alongside the first, the squeeze now impossibly tight. “Do you need more lube?” Mac asks. Despite their sex being rough, he doesn’t want to hurt his partner non-consensually. 

“No.” Jack whispers, his teeth worrying at his lips. “I like to feel the stretch, I want it hard.” Mac nods and continues using his fingers on Jack, this time beginning to scissor him open. When he adds a third finger, Jack’s body suddenly seizes up. He’s crying out “oh god yes that’s it there, oh yes sir you’re so good thank you so much”, bordering on incoherency as Mac rubs the pads of his fingers against his prostate. 

Mac reaches down to tease himself with his other hand. Jack’s sounds and his facial expressions and his goddamn tightness are making his cock twitch, and he won’t be able to last much longer without being inside the man. Still thrusting his fingers in and out of Jack, his other hand now working furiously at his own shaft (just barely, he’s seriously feeling just as desperate as his partner) he manages another dominant assertion. “I’m going to fuck you now.” Jack nods vigorously. “Oh yes sir, please. I need your cock, I want you to take me as hard as you can.” 

Mac grabs a handful of Jack’s beautiful hair, enjoying the feel of the curls in his hand. 

“You want it, pretty boy? You want me to make you forget all about your boring, shitty Ohio job? You want me to ruin you for all the women and men of Toledo because you can’t get me out of your head?” Mac could seriously get used to this take-charge-in-the-bedroom thing. 

Jack lets out a whimper. “Yes. Yes. Please, sir.” 

Mac grabs his cock by the base, swiftly rolling a condom onto it and lining it up with Jack’s hole. The other man is looking at him, through him. The phrase  _bedroom eyes_  don’t even begin to describe them. Mac needs to fuck him, now. He rubs his cock against the hole, watching it relax to let him in, and slowly pushes forward. 

As soon as he bottoms out, Jack’s eyes go from lust-heavy to wide awake, his nails digging into Mac’s back. He inhales jerkily, squeezing impossibly tight around Mac, and Mac tries not to immediately come. He starts to thrust shallowly, slowly, so as not to stimulate himself too much. Jack, on the other hand, seems to want more, wrapping his legs around Mac’s waist in an attempt to get him deeper. 

“God, you’re greedy, aren’t you?” Mac breathes, his hands finding Jack’s hair again and giving the sweaty coifs a sharp tug. “Just...just trying to get what I deserve,” Jack breathes.

“Oh, do you deserve this? Is this what you deserve?” Mac punctuates the word with a hard thrust, and Jack moans sharply.

“Yeah, I-I really do deserve this. I deserve it-ah-more than anyone.” Mac is thrusting harder now; he wants to render Jack incapable of forming full sentences. He’s dripping sweat, both from the balmy temperature of the back office and the eroticism of the situation. He bends over Jack now, their chests pressing together, and he can feel Jack’s erection rubbing against his stomach as his hips work. He reaches down to thumb at the head, and Jack tightens again. 

“Sir, if you do that I’m going to come.” Mac gets another idea.

“You’re not going to come until I tell you.”

Jack huffs out a breath and nods. “Al-alright.” Mac leans back and begins to thrust harder, intentionally rubbing against the spot in Jack’s body that he knows will unravel the man. His hips have found a completely steady pace now, and he feels his conscious mind begin slipping away as he continues to drive into Jack, instinct taking over as he indulges in pleasure. He feels as if he stay in this moment forever, fucking a beautiful stranger, completely removed from his troubles and- his thoughts are interrupted by a heady moan from above.

“Sir-sir please I can’t hold on.” 

Mac appraises the man below him. Jack is truly a sight. His eyes are closed, his brow creased in concentration as he tries not to climax. Mac’s gaze skims over his pink cheeks, and his bottom lip which he’s biting hard, hard enough to break the skin. His cock is flushed, the head bright red where Mac’s fingertips are still teasing. 

“How do you feel?” Mac groans, feeling himself overcome with desire for the gorgeous man at his mercy. 

“I feel-so good.”

“Mhmm. What’s making you feel good?” Mac has to start speeding this along. He doesn’t want to come before Jack does.

“You, sir. Your-your cock inside me, it’s filling me up and-oh god you're so big-“

Mac groans, loving the ego stroke. “And what do you want?”

“I want to come!” Jack cries, any hint of cockiness that potentially lingering from earlier completely evaporating. “Please god let me-“

Mac pounds harder than ever, his fingers moving from the head of Jack’s cock to his sensitive balls, lightly ticking and teasing at the drawn up skin there.

“Oh god.” Jack stammers. 

“Do you care about anything else right now?” Mac asks, excitement and heat growing to a peak in his stomach.

“N-no!”

“Do you care about your boring life in Toledo?”

“No!”

“What about your _arch nemesis_? You thinking about him right now?” Mac's right on the edge, and _goddamn,_ it's perfect.

“No! No sir I don’t care god the only thing I care about is you getting me off please-“

That’s enough for Mac. Jack is completely and totally _his_ in this moment, and there’s nothing hotter than that. Mac bends over, whispers in his ear once final time. “Come.”

The groan that rips from Jack is deep and luxurious, his feet flexing and digging into Mac’s ass as he climaxes, painting his and Mac’s stomach with his release. The sight of it, combined with the involuntary contracting of Jack’s hole, finishes Mac. He comes hard into the condom, whiting out and biting down on Jack’s shoulder as he thrusts through his orgasm. 

They lay there tangled in each other for a few moments before Mac extricates himself from Jack’s arms, grabbing himself by the base and pulling out. He’s still a little hard from the sheer power of the orgasm, but his satisfaction is unbelievable. He moves to pull on his pants and underwear, wincing slightly as the still-sensitive head of his cock rubs the material. He looks down at Jack, gloriously nude, covered in his own come and stretched out on the desk. The man’s eyes are soft and unfocused, staring at the ceiling with the most blissed-out smile Mac’s ever seen. 

“So,” Jack pushes out breathlessly. “Can I drop the ‘sir’ thing now?”

Mac laughs breathlessly. “Yeah, sure, bro.” 

“Awesome.” Jack meets his eyes. “So, Mac. If I ever roll through Philly again, you’d better believe I’ll be giving you a call.” He sits up, retrieving his sweatpants. Mac is momentarily gratifies but he quickly remembers his unfortunate phone situation. “Uh-the only problem with that is, well, Frank flushed my phone down the toilet the other day because he wanted to see if it was waterproof.” 

Jack’s brow crinkles. “I’m not even going to begin dissecting that. But that’s O.K., I know where to find you.” He winks, and Mac feels his stomach flutter again. Mac shakes his head and tosses his shirt over. “You can use that to, you know-"

“Wipe up the jizz?” Jack laughs.

“Yeah.” Mac purses his lips, the edges of his mouth curling into a smile. 

“Sweet. I’ll take it if it means I get to see more of that body. You know you’re ridiculously stacked, right, dude?”

Mac beams. No one in the gang’s even mentioned his body yet, and hearing someone verbally acknowledge it feels absolutely incredible. All of a sudden he feels remarkably tender, and against his better judgement, he walks to Jack. The man is still perched on the desk, looking completely well-fucked, and Mac situates himself between Jack’s legs. He kisses him softly, allowing himself to linger on the other man’s lips, much different than their desperate clashings from earlier. “Can’t get enough, huh?” Jack mutters into his mouth, prodding tone back with a vengeance. Mac pinches his thigh playfully and he gasps, shooting him a death glare before chuckling.

They both laugh incredulously, satiated, wrapped in the cocoon of this warm moment. Maybe, just maybe, Mac thinks as Jack’s eyes meet his, he’s finally found something worth pursuing. 

 

 

 


End file.
